ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Iaian
How Iaian joined the Tourney After the destruction of A-City, Iaian climbs out of the rubble only to see nothing standing in front of him but the Hero Association's Headquarters. He later saves a father and his son from being killed by Melzalgald after the father moves some rubble to get to his son. As he is standing there, the monster appears behind him and attempts to crush his head. Melzalgald only crushes his helmet, its occupant having moved away in time. He states that there was no way he would not have noticed its killing intent and proceeds to attack the monster. While dodging one of the monsters attacks, his left arm was torn off. Melzalgald began splitting itself into five different form, feeling hopeless of his situation, the monster is suddenly cut to pieces by Atomic Samurai and was ordered to stop bleeding by his master. While the S-Class heroes are fighting the monster, Iaian advises to retreat and find another way to kill the monster, but his pleas were futile. During the fight he witnessed Bang being struck by Melzalgald attack and was surprised to see he was unharmed. After the monster was defeated the spaceship that was above them began to collapse and Iaian was helped carried by Atomic Samurai. With the defeat of the Alien Conquerors, Iaian is handpicked to investigate a Romulan disturbance in the past. Upon his arrival, he learns he can communicate with certain animals, mainly Peaches, the wooly mammoth. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Iaian prepares to unsheath his sword. After the announcer calls his name Takes four steps towards the camera, then takes his sword out saying "Get away from here, right now!", then steps a bit back and readies his sword. Special Moves Iai Thrust (Neutral) Iaian thrusts his sword sending a burst of ki out. Iai of Speed (Side) Iaian runs forward and quickly swings his sword. It will give a delayed hit if it connects. Iai Wing (Up) Iaian jumps into the air swinging his sword in circles. Iai of Hinderence (Down) Iaian holds his sword to his face and if anyone tries to hit him, he does a hard upward slash. Iai of Certain Kill (Hyper Smash) Iaian attacks with iai strikes, unsheathing his sword, performing slashing attacks, and returning the sword to his sheath all in an instant. Iai of Mass Destruction (Final Smash) Iaian holds his sheathed sword right then runs to his opponent. If he hits, he rapidly dash-slashes his opponent 19 times, then when nothing appears to happen, slowly sheathes his sword, then blows him/her away. Victory Animations #Iaian crouches and swings his sword right saying "A quick draw always wins." #Iaian hops and swings his sword two times saying "My sword takes the cake." #Iaian does three iai slashes then sheathes his sword saying "Next time, run!" On-Screen Appearance Iaian jumps off an armored horse and prepares to take out his sword saying "You think I don't sense your thirst for blood?" Trivia *Iaian's rival is Manny and Ellie's child, Peaches. *Iaian's English voice actor, Xander Mobus was the announcer for Super Smash Bros. 4 ironically. *Iaian shares his Japanese voice actor with Steve Fox, Reiner Braun, Seimei Abe and Daryun. *Iaian shares his French voice actor with Bellamy, Jacob, Twelve, Waddle Dee, Tubba Blubba, Arlong, Dante Garza and Baraka. *Iaian shares his Arabic voice actor with Kimimaro, Kageyama, Dr. Octopus, Winnie the Pooh, Sherlock Holmes, Galvantula, Tuco Benedicto Pacífico Juan María Ramírez, Sandshrew, Cairn, Nightcrawler, Numbuh I, Capricorn Shura, Toyohiro Kanedaichi, Dante, Hisoka Murow, Clotho Buer (in the Raider Gundam), Dino, Supreme Kai and Dr. Gero. *Iaian's select pose resembles Mitsuhide Akechi's introduction pose in Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends. Category:OnePunch-Man characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters